Ruby Weapons
are the fourth set of in the game. They were formerly unobtainable before version 1.6.4, and a joke in the Changelog by the developer, just like the Goldfish and the first mention of the Diamond Weapons, which were actually added later. Like the Diamond Weapons, however, they were added later, this time in version 1.6.4. They were achieved by gathering 12,000 and were like the Diamond Variants. The Ruby do an additional 18% damage and also do 5 bleed damage per second for 5 seconds (25 total damage). Technical * Deals 18% more damage than regular weapon variants. * 8% more damage then Gold Variants. ** The same amount of damage as Diamond Variants. * Obtained upon gathering 12,000 ** This is calculated as the total number of resources gathered with the specific weapon being used and includes resources gathered by killing . It does not include Gold collected from any form of kills. * In addition to their normal damage, Ruby Weapons also have a "bleed" effect, which deals an additional five damage per second for five seconds. This effect is identical to Poison and can be blocked using Anti Venom Gear. * When using the Turret-grinding method to acquire them, you would be required to break 35 Turrets, if you're using the Spawn Pad method, you'd be required to break 60 Spawn Pads Trivia * The "Bleed" effect in the changelog is actually referred to as "Poison" in the code. This Poison, like any other, can be prevented with Anti Venom Gear. Note that the poison does not stack, so one does not deal any extra poison damage with Plague Mask equipped, or getting hit by Poison Spikes while poisoned. * Ruby Weapons are also the first tier of weapons to be able to inflict a debuff on an opponent. * Ruby Weapons can be obtained by destroying 35 Turrets. * Most melee Ruby Weapons have a golden orb in the center. None of the do, however. * Ruby Weapons were created by artist MonsterBot™, who provided much of the artwork for Emerald Weapons. * Both Ruby Weapons and emerald weapons were designed during the period of February - April 2018, however, they were redesigned a few months later by request from Sidney. * Emerald weapons were supposed to come before ruby weapons, instead, it was reversed by Sidney * The new Ruby Weapons designs were a joke made by MonsterBot™ for his friend Chillax, in exchange for sidbucks (A currency in the Discord Server), but due to Sidney liking the joke a lot, he asked MonsterBot to completely re-do the Ruby weapons. * The New Ruby Weapons were designed by MonsterBot™ as an alternative to ruby weapons instead of an upgrade, the original idea was that ruby and emerald weapons have a 50/50 chance to get from diamond weapons, hence the similarity in design to emerald weapons. * In the changelog, it states that Ruby Weapons were actually added in version 1.6, but no one found the secret. This is presumably another joke by the developer, though it is impossible to know for sure. Worthy of note is that the same thing happened to Diamond weapons before and Emerald Weapons afterward, though the Emerald Weapon images have been found in the game files, they are in the wrong place and it took a long time to find them. Ruby Weapon images could have possibly existed in the datafiles before as well. There were references to Ruby Weapons in the code, but apparently, nothing that would allow them to be used. * The Bat, Musket, and Mc Grabby are the only weapons whose ruby variants aren't designed by MonsterBot™. Instead, the bat was designed by the popular YouTuber eXistenZ and the Musket and McGrabby were designed by Vincent de Vries. History * 1.6.4 - Ruby Weapons are actually added. The Developer claims "nobody found the secret." The secret was of how to obtain them, as the developer says "ruby Weapons are now easily unlockable like the rest." * 1.6 - Changelog states that Ruby Weapons have been added. This was later revealed to be false though there were at the time random console logs mentioning Ruby Weapons. Gallery Category:MooMoo.io Category:Weapons